The present invention relates to a method and system for reducing direct impact collisions of a host vehicle and a side door compartment of a vehicle entering a path of the host vehicle.
Vehicle anti-collision systems are known that provide a warning of an impending collision and/or automatically operate a brake system to avoid a collision.